love is like a Treasure reupload
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: this is a reupload of my earlier stary love is like a Treasure hope this one is better!
1. Chapter 1

_We where never aloud to go or to know. In fears that something horrible could happen to us. This danger was unknown to us but our father knew of them for it was his life. My name is Jennifer Marina Arrow and I live with my twin sister Jessica Marie Arrow. We are 17 and live on our own now. Our beloved father First Mate Alton Arrow on one of him many sailing adventures was now lost. And had been for three years now. and since then had been raised by his captin and best friendAmelia and her Husband Dr. Delbert Doppler along with there four two and a half year old childern Alli,Halli,Calli and mother we had no clue where was. she had left when we was 10. So we had been raised by our father and the captin. When they were gone we stayed with a sitter. Until we was old enough to stay on our own. But we beleive that some how some way our father will return. here is our story. _

_It`s 5:30 the alarm __clocks__ is blaring and kids fussing in another room. Outside our door the rest of the house had began there day. Ours was slowly. One minuet I was dreaming of being on a ship and having adventure of a life time then all at once i fell victim to two little kids wake up call. "Wakey Wakey Jenny!" said little Halli as her brother and Dilln jumped up on my bed and started to shake me. "Ok Im up.." I said so they would get off me. I turned and looked the other two Emma and Calla where doing the same to Jess. "Ugh...get off!" Jess said annoyed. _

_The two girls just giggled and ran away soon the other two followed.I reached between us and turned off the alarm got up to get dressed in my __Military school__ uniform. "Jess..wheres my white socks?" "Here." "Oh..." "jen have you seen my shoes?" _

_"No not since Friday." "I think I know who took em!" "Jess come on there just kids." "Evil kids!" I just laughed. Our God siblings loved to annoy someone knocked at our bedroom door. "Come in?" It was Amelia _

_"Jess I found your shoes in the girls room." Jess looked at me as if to say I told you so. I rolled my eyes and sh ook my head at her smilein. "Hurry down girls its almost breakfast time."she said shuting the door. I put on my white Military pants and button shirt then my jackett and black shoes. And jess the same. And our name tags that read Cadet then our names. _

_My sister and I was the highest ranked students at Intersteller Acadamy high school. Being 3rd sargents. We pulled our hair up into buns we couldnt put on make so we were readyand walked down stairs. _

_Dilbert was still cooking so we wasnt late we took off your jackets and sat down. Dilbert did most of the cooking and Amelia cleaned and was a stay at home mom now. they had been married since they came back from treasure planet. During that adventure is when our dad was thrown over bord the ship. _

_We all started eating and by the time we were all almost finished eating then __**Splat**__! Jess had gotten hit right in the face with a spoonful of eggs. I got up and got Jess before she killed our God siblings. "I wasnt gonna hurt them Jen not to bad." Jess said washing her face off. I just laughed. _

_When we walked back into the room the captin was scolding them. _

_We walked out and got into the car where Dilbert was waiting. "im sorry about that..Jess." "its ok..." she said looking our tha window._

_"I know its been hard on you girls since your father..." "You have no idea.." I liveshad been really hard since our mother woke up one morning and decieded she wasnt gonna be a mom any more and just left. Not many kids in our school had single parents. And most of there had pasted away not left. I looked down at a locket dad had gotten me and had gotten jess one just like it. _

_Wrote on it was "__**The day God gave me you for a daughter is the day I started living..no matter how far or near i am I will always be where you need me to you forever and beyond,Daddy"**__ Jess`s said the same thing. "ok girls we are here...have a good day!" Yeah"I said.."right.." He drove off to his job at the planaterium. and Jess and I went to our lockers and went to math class. _

_Our teacher was writeing on it marker board. We sat at our friends table where we always sat. all our friends where single parent kids too. There was Charity,Matthew,Alli and alice(idenical twin girls)"have you seen the new kids?" charity asked me. _

_"No we havent."i replied. she pointed to two boys who had just walked into our class. "who are they?" asked Jess. "there no bodys like you and Jennifer!" Said trinity Oaklyson the queen of the snobs. Her dad and our dad were rivals so I geuss we just inhareted there hate. _

_Later at luch we all where sitting there laughing about our weekend and Jess`s egg splat that morning. then we herd Trinity making fun of the two new kids. I got up and started that way and Jess was right behind. "look out everyone its the Arrow Twins. said some one sarcasticly. "can it!" shouted Jess."hello Jennifer...Jessica...having a nice day are we?" mocked Trinity. _

_I turned away from her and asked the tall boy,"You wanna sit with us?" "sure." We all sat downand begane to introduce our selves to them. "im Charity Smithers." "im Mathew hunters" Were Alli and Alice smuthers." _

_" my name is Jennifer Arrow and this is my sister Jessica. but call us Jen and Jess." "did you say Jen and jess arrow?"The brown haired one asked. "yeah..." "was your dad a first mate on the RSL legacy?" "yes?" " I I tried to was on the last trip...to treasure planet...My name is Jim hawkins and this is my cousin Jake." _

_"you know what happen to our dad?" "yes.." After school later that day while waiting on our ride Jim and Jake came over to speak. "Iwould like to hang out with you guys some.." said jake. "Me to." said jim. "ok sounds good." i said, Then trinity came over. So "Arrow whats it like having a mom that just ran away?"Trinity kept on. "or i bet its nice having your dad just ripped from your life...Maybe if he had finished collage..." _

_"Shut up Trinity you no nothing about what your saying!"Jess yelled at her. _

_our dad didnt finish because he got married and had us...but he was a smart and loving man. "atleast our dad loves us!" Jess snapeed. "atleast i have both parents." _

_"atleast our dad has a heart!" "Atleast I still have a dad!" then Jess snapped. I had to hold her back from beating Trinity. "jess would dad want you doing this?" No.." then Dilbert showed up Jess ran into it crying. I followed doing the same... "Jessica? what happen to you?" dilbert asked sweetly. "Nothing!" said Jess crying harder._

_when we got home Jess ran straight into our room and out into the balcony. _

_I followed her silently. "He lied..." she said. "what...who did?" "Daddy..." "what do you mean?" She was looking at her locket. _

_"I mean he said he would always be here Jen...and is he?""Jess he couldnt help that he was thrown from the ship..he loves us." _

_"Loved.." "Jess he may still be alive.." "I miss him so bad Jen...so bad..." "I do to.." "If I ever find out who did this...or if I ever find mom..." "Jess becarful..." _

_"Well dad came from a rich family then he married her and had us and lost everything!" "I know but dad made his mistakes...and mom drove him to them...but he was happy.." Yeah until she just left him with out anything!" I tried to make this moment a bit happier by saying."Remember when dad tried to show us how to put on makeup that time?" Jess laughed.." Yeah I do..he had to get Amelia to show us in the end..." Our dad "people had told us) _

_Always wanted a daughter but got lucky and had two. Then Amelia came out and said "theres someone here to see you.." "Who?" "jim and some other boy?" _

_"Ok..." Jess said wipeing her eyes. I did the same and followed her out the door. They were sitting there talking with Dilbert. "Oh hey we thought we would just come over and talk some...if that ok?" Said Jim. "thats fine." "Well I`ll leave you kids alone." Dilbert said walking out. "What happened today?" asked Jake. "nothing...said Jesscia. "ok?" "why are you here?" I asked. "Well I said you wanted to know more about your dad...so Im here to tell you everything you want to know." Jim told us._

_Jess and I looked at one another...here it was we could really find out what happen to our dad...the true persepctive. Captin Amelia did not truely know what had happen to her best friend.  
><em> 

_"alright...go ahead." Said Jess. After about an hour and a half of Jims story he was finished. "you see I um over herd your dad talking about you.." Jess and I smiled at the word over herd. _

_Our Father could be a bit loud voiced at time but he was always kind and tried to be quiet. "So are you twins?"Jim asked. "Yea.."I answered. "but not identical right?" asked Jake. _

_"Well we are accually." Explained Jess. "you see because we look the same in every way but our hair. we are idenical..its confusing." "Yeah i agree with you there." Jake laughed. _

_And truely I was Dark blonde haired and Jess was dark brown. But we both was Dark Brown eyed and fair skin. Our mom far as we knew was light brown haired ,pale,and green eyed."We took after our father in only one way our brown eyes. Well and personality. We looked up at the old Grandfather clock sitting behind us as it gonged. _

_"wow its 8:14?" Asked Jim surprised. "yeah i suppose it is." Said Jess. "We better get home before my mom freaks out." "Yea it time for our dinner.." i added looking in to the kitchen. "Looks like we missed it?" "No its just about to start." "Well bye.." Jim shouted in the door. "Bye..See you at school!" I shouted back. _

_"Yeah and lets do this again sometime..."Added Jake. "Yea sounds good!" threw in Jess. _

_We went on into the dineing room to have dinner. The three kids were already eating away which they werent suppose to do until everyone sat down. "Did you girls have a nice talk?" Amelia asked. "Yes." "Thats good." added Dilbert. We look at Amelia, she knew why they were here and wanted her own answers. Jess and I knodded as if to say "later." The rest of dinner was almost silent. But not even the annoying antics of the little kids could destroy this feeling we had.  
><em> 

_As me and Jess got ready for bed Amelia came in. Jess I knew why so we sat down on the edge of Jess`s bed. We sat there and told her everything we knew just as Jim had done. "I never knew just what happen...Jim never told me..." "I geuss he got tierd of keeping it in.." She didnt say anything else for a while no one did._ then she got up and _we could see she was crying which was a wierd thing for her. _

_"You know you mother didnt deserve him.."Alemia and dad were best friends since pre-k._

They spent all there time togeather and everyone at school always though they would marry.

But then one day came along the women that stole his heart but not there friendship her name was Christina Amy _Blacktion. Soon to be Christina Arrow. Her and our dad dated althrough Middle and High school. Then got married at age 20 and had Jess and I. Life was ok but got worse at it went on. Our mom didnt care much for us in the begging but we was and stayed our dads whole world. _

_one time we went shopping with our mom when we was 2 and had just started walking on our own."sometimes I just dont understand Alton.." our mom compained. "why not?" asked Jodie. "ugh hes all about the girls." "umm hes a dad?" "yeah but its never me any more." "girl you better be glad you got a man like that wish mine would even think about having kids." _

_"Well dont not until your tierd of your husband...and then there Amelia...dont even get me started about her..." "ummm Chrissy?" askedour moms friend Jodie. "Yea Jo?" "wheres your kids?" "oh my God Alton will kill me!" _

_"I will?" our mom had turned around she had completely forgotten that dad and Amelia always came here to the market for lunch and talked to clients about shipping jobs. "Alton!" "yes?" "I got bad news..." _

_"whats wrong?" He asked as she ran to him "crying" "The girls are gone!" are dad being as calm as could he was hugged her. Amelia rolled her eyes cause it was pretty fake. "we will find them. Amelia and I will search this way" He said pointing to the left side. "and you and Jodie go that way." Later on Amelia said. _

_"Alton she just played you!" "No she didnt im not dumb. But I love her Amelia." _

_"Well as your friend as long as your happy.." "Thats just it I feel like we have an almost perfect marrage...When im gone the girls go to our neighbors." _

_"why?" "I dont even know... she refuses to watch them... I just thought thats how it goes.." "No I dont think so." "And I let her do what ever she wants..." _

_"Why Alton?" "Why? Because I love her..." "Well dont you think you Deserve-" _

_"DADDY!" The conversation was interupted. "There you are!" Our dad said reaching out for us. We ran to him and ofcourse he could lift us both up. He was a rockatarian. Which means he has stone skin but has joints like humans. _

_"Ohmy girls im so happy your safe! dont ever do that to us again..ok?" We didnt tell him mom said we could. _

_The second worst memory was one of there many arguements. Our dad was a cop and first mate. Our mom was a stay at home mom. we was about 5 and had gotten off from school but when our dad came home it was just us. "girls?" "Yes daddy?" I remember asking. _

_"where`s your mother?" "Oh she left with one of her friends." "Oh! she did..." "Yeah he was really nice." Added Jess. Ofcourse at the time we didnt know what they could mean._

_But our dad was mad over we was alone. Montressr was a small quite planet. But everyone knew everyone in our neighborhood. We lived in the richer like part of town. _

_And most likey everyone knew we was home alone and since liveing in this part of town we was more likely to be robbed. Dad fixed us a snack. and set us off to do our homework of writing our names ofcourse thats homework for a kendergardener. finally we herd moms car pull up. "Jenny,Jessy go up to your room please." Dad asked sweetly but we could see he was mad. _

_"We went up stairs but not to our rooms we sat in the stairwell. _

_Our mom walked in.."Alton?" From her voice she had forgotten about our dad. "your home early.." "Its 4 oclock. i get gome at 3 but they let me off at 2:30." "Thats umm nice dear." She was trying to butter him up again which she done alot. "Chritina i got home and you werent here. And our two little daughters were alone." "alton I can explain." "_

_please do!" Our dad was loud but not not like this, he was upset and what made it worse was she was trying to get out of it. "See I was invited to lunch but to was at Binkers and that place isnt good for kids so i told to watch them so see they were safe." _

_"There not even home and were not home when I got here...Why didnt you atleast call me! I could have gotten off!""Thats our problem!" "what is?" "You love them so much." "There my babies and are you jelious of our daughters?" _

_"Yes to a point !" Jess and I had herd enough we ran into our room and didnt care if we were herd. _

_Our father shot a glare at mom and went after us. We were under our bed crying. "girls?" We herd our dad gently say. "Go away.." said Jess. "Yea we want to be alone.." I added. _

_"Well thats a shame I dont want to be alone I was really hopeing that I could talk to you I mean im lonely here." "Sorry. but no. "We got our stubborness from him. _

_"Well im not leaving." He said sitting on the chair in our room. We could see him but didnt know if he could see us. "How was school?" "good..." "Same here about funny happen?" "Well there was this boy and he had milk come out his nose but he dose it all the time.." Said Jess. "Really?" "Yea.. but its funny everytime." I said. _

_"I see.." just then our dad grabbed us. We screamed from laughing and madness. "whats wrong?" "mommy.." "Now you listen to me your mother didnt mean that ,people say things when there mad. But we both love you very me?" Yes daddy." we both said. I cried remembering what wrong?" Jess asked me. "Just remembering." _

_"Jen I miss him." Her and i were like gemini`s both was the same. Only a few thing were differnt. Like she like purple I like orange she liked dogs I like cats. Dad named us both and loved ud the same. and mom hated us day she left was the worset day ever though it was the first time we seen our dad cry..._


	2. Chapter 2

_We remember like yesterday. We came in mom was grouching as normal. Then dad come in and the fight was on. "alton!" "What is it?" "why are you dirty?" Dad was fithly from head to toe. "i had to wrestle this criminal." "you didnt call!" "yes I did you didnt anwser." _

_And from that moment the fight was on. We was doing our homework for the summer. Then at dinner they were still at it at the dinner table. they stopped long enough to say grace. then she started again. Dad looked at us we were used to it by now and he knew it and hated it. Then he started. Jess and i just got up cleaned our plates and went to our room . At bed time they were still fighting we herd more of mom than dad. _

_"what is she goin on about!" Jess heading to our door. "Jess!" "What!" "I dont think dad will like us getting involved in this.." "Jen she yelling at him like he did something." "i know I hate it only dad dont want us to know about it." "Thats going easy..." Then dad cameing. "dont think about it Jess." he said leading her to the bed. "but daddy!" She protested. _

_"jessy baby I got this alright?" "But why are you and Mom fight for dad?" I asked. "sweety its adult thing dont worry about it ok?" "ok daddy." he tucked us in a walked our cutting off the light as he walked out. our night light came on and we both went to sleep. _

_Next thing we were awoke by a car outside of our house and yelling by our mom. We ran down stairs to see what happen. All we seen was our dad standing in the door way with a note and our mom driving away in a taxi. "Dad?" I asked. He looked down at the floor and said sadly "Shes-Your mother is...Shes left." "What do you mean dad...if she just left why are you so upset?" asked Jess. "Jess hunny...shes not comeing back." _

_"What do you mean dad?" I asked. "Jen she not comeing back shes left us here just like that! Jess snapped. She ran up into our room and i just looked at dad. "w-_w why did she dad.." He didnt say anything. I ran up after jess. "Jenny now what do we do?" "what do you mean jessie?" "our friends arnt gonna understand." "I dunna think if they dont there not our true friends...or atleast thats what daddy told me. a while back ." We sat in silence fofr a while then dad entered. He tried to smile but couldnt."girls it is going to be alright." Dad always used proper engilish._

_Our grandfather zander arrow jr was owner of aero clothes. It was a huge company but our mom`s family was poor as all get out. Thats why still today our grandparents had nohting to do with us or our dad. They disowned him after he went and married our mother. They didnt think it was proper for a rich young man to marry and common girl. They had never met us and probably never will... its wasnt our grandma as much as grandpa. I had been told by many he was a jerk. But still... "Jen." Jess interupted my thoughts. "yea?" "we need jobs." "what?" "yea you herd me. jobs." "why do you want a job now?" I said that because it wasnt to long ago i tried this conversation with Jess and it didnt get me anywhere. _

_"Well were 17 and i mean collage is right around the corner." "ok...where do you have in mind jess?" "i dunno but when i find something ill let you know." *sigh* "alright jess" Ireached over and turned off the light. _

_I woke up to the sound of the phone in our room ringing. I looked at the clock and seen it was 9 am. "Saturday..." i mumered to my self. i knew it was probably Alli and/or alice or Amleia. she left every saturday with Doppler and the kids. sometime we were in tow. But I geuss she decided to let us sleep today. I picked up the phone.._

_" Hello?" "Jenna?" yep it was alli and Alice. "Its just jen." I never went by jenna. "what ever Jenna is Jessa up?" I looked over she wasnt awake she was laying in bed side ways her feet over on my side." no shes not why?" "well get her up and met us at the Benbow inn." "why?" "Just come." "Wait tha benbow?" "Yea!" then they hung up. _

_The benbow was on poor part of montresser we had been there but I was shocked there dad was letting them go. They also lived with a single father whos wife had died with yellow fever when they were just babies. "Jess. get up I said writing a note to tell where we were. she just mumbled at me. "Jess!" i said only this time I threw a pillow hitting her in the head and almost knocking her off. _

_"what jen you dont have to yell." I rolled my eyes " get up were met in Alli and Alice at the Benbow." "Alli and Alice ,Benbow?you mean tha one across town?" "Yep that the one. " We got up and put on our dresses which is what every girl one on our was a burnt orange/red looking and long with quarter length sleeves and a cream colored tie on belt . Jess`s was long also quarter length but hers was a blue/gray color with a purple sash tie around. We were pretty ihad to admit. _

_when we left for the benbow Charity was there. No surprise there. She was dressed in her normal white and dark green dress but hers was long sleeved. _

_Alli and alice were dressed in blue ones just alike. We all were kids of rich parents. Well rich grandparents in our case. charity lived with her mom only her dad went off to war and was killed. she had long red/orange hair that was curly and ice blue eyes. Alli and alice were perfectly identical they both had wavy blonde hair and green eyes. From behind us came up Matthew. _

_He had black hair (natural) and gray eyes, he was dressed in a brown button down shirt and his army green pants. He lived with his dad. His mom pasted away after a boating accident. That was our friends. "ok i bite why are we here?" asked looked over at her sister whom was doing the same. No reason, we just wanted to se what this side of town was like." anwsered Alli. "so im geussing your dad doesnt know you here?" Jess said looking over at me. I looked back at her.._

_"Well no... geuss not." "you geuss ? I said with a hint question. "I mean hes kinda busy and we are just wondering what this place is like.." "I dont think your dad would like this..." Said Charity. "well there dad let them come here." Ugh dont drag our dad into this hes not even like your dad!" I said. "Well true but... were already here." "Where does yuor dad think you are? "asked matthew "teaching some needy kids..." "wow i cant beleive YOU lied to your dad..."Jess said. "Oh its not a lie we did tech some needy kids." "oh course you did." _

_"what do you mean?" "she dont mean anything..." Matthew jumped in. "are they dateing?" Jess asked me. "I dunno." I anwsered. "Well lets go in.." Alice said smileing. But the two of them always was smileing. We walked in and its was a qutie place but we had been here when was really little with our mother. _

_It looked and smelled the same as it did then. I wondered if anyone here would know us. one the other side of town we were like celeberties. Everyone knew the Arrow twins._

_But where we lived everyone knew everyone so that didnt much matter. "this place is wierd.." Said alli. They were 16 but were in all the honors classes and in all our grades things. "How so?" I asked. "wheres the waiter?" "umm i dont think thats what they do around here deary" "Well what do they do?" "I think you just sit.." Said jess. Her and i laughed. "whats funny?" "Oh nothing.." I said. _

_"Ummmm its ummmm."Jess started. "Inside joke?" Alli asked. "Yeah thats it." I said winking at Jess. we sat down and began to talk. "This is nice!" said Charity. "what?" Asked Matt. "we all dont ever hang out any more other than school." "Yea.." I said. "I mean we all used to be at one anothers houses when we was kids." _

_"That was before my dad and i moved here huh?" asked matthew. "yea sadly life just got more complicatied. " Jess said. Just then someone tapped both uf us on the sholder. we turned to look,and it was Jim! "whatda doing here? " "oh were with friends..." said jess. "oh i see... them?" he said pointing to Alli and alice who was try to figure out where to put the napkin. "All of them." i said. "what you doing here?" asked Jess. "My mom owns this place remember. "oh yea sorry." "thats ok." he laughed "wheres jake?" I asked. _

_"uh hes in the back today." "Oh alright." "yea hey would you guys come meet my mom?" _

_"huh?" "she wants to meet you guys... long story." oh ok." jess laughed. "umm Jenna, jessa?"said alli or alice i didnt see. "this is our friend Jim. he goes to our school." i explained. "and we will be right back." said jess. We got up and walk with him. "now may just add my moms a little...ummm." "embarresing?" jess asked. "um yea." _

_" dont worry remember we have a dad and were girls." "...right."_

_we walked into a room that had kitchen wrote above the door. There was only pne woman working. "okay we need two more powdered sphere-riodes and a black mocon." she was shouting. _

_"Mom..." She kept on working. "Mom!" "Jim? what is it?" "this is Jennifer and Jessica Arrow." _

_"Oh that ones who live with dilbert and his wife?" "Yes mom." "Hello." I said out streaching my hand to her. she shook my hand and said. _

_"Hi my name is Sarah Hawkins." _

_"Im Jennifer Arrow and this is my sister Jessica. " "I have herd alot about you two especally you Jessica." _

_"Please ma'am call me jess." She sounded very military at that moment. "and you Jennifer Jake speaks of quite abit.." I probably looked retarded but all I said was.."Please call me Jenn." "alright. Jess and Jenn." _

_"Yes." she looked like a woman version of was dressed in and all brown dress and white apron. with a white hat. _

_"Well if you`ll excuse me i need to get back to work it was nice meeting you two." "You two mam...a pleasure meeting you." i said. when it came to random people I talked more but some we knew it was Jess. Or some one we was really close to it was both of us. Dad would have to stop us sometime because we would over lap each other. He laughed when we said things simoutainiously. "thanks you guys." Jim said for the fourth time after meeting his mom. _

_"wow hes cute. Said Alice. "Yea..." said Jess thoughtful and we went back to our dinner.. _

_**a/n ahhhh what was i thinking waaaaaay back when i wrote this? each ones like 3 thousand words D: I worked way to hard on this yet did it sloppy smh oh well this is why this one is made :D R&R**_


End file.
